Slang
=Common Slang= Trends come and go. These have all been popular at one time, and many are still in common use. *Ballerina: Any female Street Samurai, but usually refers to Bright corporate bodyguard "escorts" with a lot of reflex-boosting cyberware. *Barbie: Any highly popular, off-the-shelf, female Matrix avatar-icon, with customizable body attributes & facial expressions. Derogative term for a woman who has gotten a lot of obvious cosmetic surgery. See also, Ken *Basher: A fighter, with the connotation that power is emphasized over skill. A little derogatory. See also, Street Samurai *Biz: Short for 'business', with a connotation of being not-entirely-legal. *Black Ice: Lethal Matrix security. See ICE *Black Clinic/Dark Clinic: An unlicensed medical facility which specializes in the implant of illegal or unregistered cyberware. *Bright: The part of society that uses SSNs. Can be used to describe a person as in: "He's bright." See Dark *Choombata/Choomba: Friend, buddy. Neo-African slang for a friend/family member. Roughly equivalent to chummer. *Chopshop: A Black Clinic that performs the (usually unwilling) removal of cyberware, or harvests cyberware from the dead. See Spare Parts *Chrome: Cyberware. Can refer to both a specific cybernetic enhancement ("Nice chrome there"), and someone with a lot of it ("She's so chrome"). *Chummer: Chum, friend. *Con/Conning: Talk/talking. *Console Cowboy/girl: Someone who makes their living in the Matrix, usually via a cybernetic link to a cyberdeck, with the connotation of living dangerously. See also, Nethead, Netmage, Wire. *Corp: Short for Corporation, also someone who works for a corporation. *Corper: Someone who works for a corporation. Typically has negative connotations when coming from a Dark. *Corpslave: Derogatory term for a Corp/corper. *Crash: Slang for bad, derived from when a computer goes kaput. I.e. "Don't crash me." "What a crash!" *Cred/Credits: Digital currency. *Curve: Slang for woman. Also Fem in some circles. *Dark: That part of society that typically does not use SSNs in daily life. See Bright *Deck: To use a cyberdeck. *Decker: One who uses a cyberdeck. *Dump: To be involuntarily (usually without warning) disconnected from the Matrix. See also, Jack Out *Dump Shock: The disorientation from being Dumped *Fixer: A go-between, deal maker, information broker. Also a fence or mover of illegal goods. *Flatline: To die. Usually refers to an encounter with black ice, but can be used in any context. *Function: Job. Employment. Position. *Howler: Slang for werewolf. Somewhat derogatory. *ICE: "Intrusion Countermeasure Electronics", Matrix security. Refers to both hardware and software. See also, Black Ice *Icebreaker: Software designed to circumvent ICE. *Jack/Jack In: To connect to the Matrix, usually through a datajack. *Jack Out: To willingly disconnect from the Matrix. See Dump for being unwillingly disconnected. *Ken: Male version of Barbie *LAS: Lesbian Asian Schoolgirl. A fashion trend that was highly popular in the recent past. *Leech: Slang for vampires. DEFINITELY derogatory. *Lowtech: Slang for any non-digital or non-cyber technology, depending on context. Not to be confused with the Lotek tribe. *Mag: Mage. Sometimes Maggot when being nasty. *Magix: Slang for any creature not 'human'. This includes werewolves, vampires, mages, and everything else not 'normal'. Sometimes used in the singular - i.e. He's a magic. "O47" is a more common synonym. *Nethead: A person who spends a lot of time jacked in. Similar to Console Cowboy/girl, but without the connotations. See also NetMage, Wire. *NetMage: Like Nethead, but with the connotation of being unusually skilled. Can be used sarcastically. Has a negative connotation in some circles, due to Mages being Order 47 violators. *NuYen: Currency of the Amaterasu Consortium, used as a general term for all money. *O47/O-47: Common slang in LATMA for supernatural entities. Refers to Order 47, the law allowing summary execution of supernaturals. See also, Magix *Power: Something that makes you happy or excited. "That powers me" or "There was no power in it." *Prebooting: Having more than one backup clone ready to go. See Reboot. *Program: Finished. Done. Completed. I.e. "It's not a program." *Rebooticon: A free-willed, sentient digital copy of a person, existing in the Matrix. See Reboot. *Ripperdoc: An unlicensed surgeon, usually one who works at a Chopshop. *Sarariman: A corporate employee, usually implying Japanese ancestry or working for a Japanese corporation. From the pidgin-English pronunciation of "salaryman." See also, Corper *Slot: To plug in, usually one electronic device into another. *Solo: A freelance mercenary, gun for hire. Mercenaries who are part of a corporation often find being called a Solo insulting. *Spare Parts: A corpse. See Chopshop *Street Doc: An unlicensed doctor, without the connotations of Ripperdoc. Also a somewhat derogatory term for an EMT. *Street Samurai: A fighter, with a connotation of extreme capability and/or a personal code of conduct. See also, Basher *Suit: Corper, with the connotation of influence and/or (possibly grudging) respect. *Turtle/Tortoise: Derogatory decker term for someone using VR, 'trode nets, or just a very slow 'deck. *Wageslave: See Corpslave *Wirehead: Someone addicted to being jacked in to simsense or the Matrix *Zaibatsu: Megacorporation. Originally of Japanese origin, but now used to describe any large, influential, multinational corporation. *Zombie: Corpslave, but not quite as harsh, as it implies the target is too dumb to know it. See also, Gutterslang Category:Setting